


Brawlin'

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Aftermath, Bar Fight, Gen, Humor, Team as Family, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “He said some unflattering things to you two,” The NOPD officer looks pained to be detaining them.  He looks from Chris to Sonja to Brody. “So you hit him with a pool cue?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a gen fic...that just really doesn't happen often with me...Just a team bonding fic set in the aftermath of a bar brawl! I love this show, I'm working through season two with my mom, so this takes place at some indistinct time set in season 2! No spoilers.

 “Let me get this straight,” The NOPD officer looks pained to be detaining them. His partners already led the other guys away to the drunk tank for the night.

“He said some unflattering things to you two,” he looks from Chris to Sonja to Brody. “So you hit him with a pool cue?”

“Not right after the fact.” Brody protests, glaring. “His friend had already hit LaSalle with a stool at that point.”

It had started with Chris and Sonja at the bar getting refills, another round of beers and shots of tequila for their group gathered around a table by the dance floor. They’re horsing around, shooting comments and playful jabs back and forth, feeling the high of the alcohol and a good week brought to a close with friends and family.

Sonja jabs a little too hard and Chris is a little too unsteady and somehow a big man with a thick neck and thicker waist gets his drink slopped over his hand.

It’s not a big deal, should be the end of it when Christopher apologizes and offers to buy him a fresh drink. But then the guy’s buddies make a comment, and another, and the big guy joins in. Later on, no one’s entirely sure who threw the first punch, but Chris’ money is on Percy.

The officer quickly checks his notes.

“And you’re LaSalle?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and gestures at Chris.

“Right…so he hit you with a stool after one of you threw the first punch.”

“He swung first.” Sonja jumps in, defiant. “So there’s no reason to hold us.”

“He says you jumped him.” The officer actually takes a step back as she glares at him. He wouldn’t want to run into her alone on a bad day.

“Got any proof?” She demands. Chris looks ready to grab her if she decides to turn this around and try and _arrest_ the cop.

The NOPD officer glances at the security cameras in the corner, conveniently not working tonight. Sebastian slips his phone into his pocket innocently.

“Just walk me through this one more time.” He eventually says with a sigh. This report is going to be a bitch to write up.

“I was dealing with big, thick, and ugly,” Sonja stretches her legs out, ankles and arms crossed. “And his friend snuck up and hit LaSalle over the head with his stool. Like I _said_.”

“You’re making it sound like I sat this fight out.” Chris complains. He’s got a black eye and an icepack held against the back of his head.

“I covered his six.” Brody chimes in, ignoring him.

“With the pool cue?”

“That was after.”

“And you,” the officer glances nervously at Sonja. “Jumped on the first guy?”

“Tried to put him in a choke hold.” She grins, all teeth. “So he’d calm down.”

“Other people started joining in.” Sebastian adds in.

The NOPD officer checks his notepad; a few other names are on it, hastily scribbled down before they were brought downtown. These five are still here because no one is sure what the hell to do with brawling federal agents. No one wants to be the one to take them in for this, especially on a Friday.

“It says here that you ‘climbed on top of the bar and started hollering about Sparta’.” He glances at Sebastian, then at the bar. He’s not really sure how he fit up there with his height.

“I got a little caught up. I was in a drama camp the summer before grade five and I’ve never really been able to shake my love of the performing arts.” Sebastian admits. He looks mostly unscathed, probably thanks to being up on the bar top.

“It was a great speech.” Sonja tells him. “What I could hear anyways.”

“And then you grabbed a pool cue,” the officer continues quickly. Brody grins, looking pleased for someone with a split lip and a bit of a limp.

“And five minutes later you boys showed up and shut down the fun.” Sonja rolls her eyes. “Can we go home now? Or are you going to charge us?”

“The owner of the bar isn’t pressing charges.” The officer hedges. He glances from his notes to the older member of the team that hasn’t spoken up. “There’s just one thing I’m trying to understand.”

“Size isn’t everything?” Sonja suggests.

“Women do it better?” Brody chimes in. The pair high five.

“Next time I get into a bar fight I want those two watching my back.” Chris agrees easily. Sebastian nods.

“Actually, I just don’t understand what you _did_.” The NOPD officer addresses Pride. There’s a note of disbelief and awe to his voice. “Eight of them got their asses kicked and are too terrified to say anything except _your name_.”

Pride just grins, wide and cheerful. He pushes to his feet, not a scratch on him despite having waded into the fight the second he saw Chris go down. Big, thick, and ugly has a broken nose and a new fear of federal agents from him. He claps the officer on the shoulder and so subtly, the officer doesn’t notice, begins to steer him towards the door.

“I just had a nice talk with them,” Pride confides. The officer finds himself nodding along like that’s a completely reasonable reason why eight grown men are now _terrified_ of him. “Now we don’t want to take up anymore of your time. You run along and I’m sure we can help tidy up the bar a bit before we head home. I’m sure you boys are busy down at the station.”

“Yessir.” The officer grins relieved that _someone_ is letting him off the hook for this one. “Thanks so much. Sorry we had to keep you here so late, you know how the bosses are with details.”

“Not a problem.” Pride shakes his hand and sends him on his way.

“I love it when you use your voodoo on people.” Chris confides as Pride rejoins them.

“I’m sure that kids had a long night,” he laughs, righting a few chairs that are miraculously still in one piece. “We don’t need to add to that.”

“I’m ready to crawl into my bed,” Sonja pushes to her feet, stretching with a yawn. “Let’s get this place cleaned up fast. Brawls take a lot out of you.”

“Can you imagine if Doc Wade was here?” Sebastian asks, off hand. Chris and Pride exchange a knowing look. “What?”

“Sebastian, if Loretta were here,” Pride drawls. “The fight would have lasted two minutes and the men they took away would have been scarred for life.”

“More than they already are, talking to you.” Chris adds in with a lopsided grin.

Pride shrugs. “Don’t have a clue what spooked them. I just explained a few things to them.”

“I’d love to hear it sometime.” Sonja adds in.

They never do find out what Pride said to the men.

It’s for the best.


End file.
